


Silence

by WolfKomoki



Series: Soulless Sam One Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hands only Cpr, Mute Sam Winchester, Mute Soulless Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Sam came back from the cage, he came back without his voice and his soul. Sam finds Dean a year later after he let him live a normal life with Lisa.When Sam stops breathing, Ben does what he can to get him breathing again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I do not know anything about muteness or sign language. I was told that it was perfectly okay to put "he signed" after dialogue tags. I apologize if I'm offended anyone, that was not my intention.  
> If I have done anything wrong, please tell me and I won't do it again in my next fic.  
> Supernatural was written by Eric Kripke.

 

          Sam jammed the needle into Dean’s chest, curing the poison.

Dean gasped for air as the poison was removed from his system.

He then looked at Sam.

          Sam waved at Dean, smiling. He was expecting Dean to throw a little holy water, or something but he did nothing.

          “So I'm dead? This is Heaven? Yellow Eyes killed me, and now—“Dean started to say. Sam shook his head.

          “No? Then what is this?” Dean demanded. Sam sighed and did all the tests, showing Dean that he was real. When Dean realized that it was really Sam he pulled him in for a hug.

          “Wait a minute, wait a minute. You --you --you were--you were gone, man. I mean, that--that was it. How the hell are you—“ Dean stammered. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

          “What do you mean you don’t know?” Dean demanded. Sam shrugged his shoulders again. Dean then realized that Sam hadn’t said a single word.

          “Sam?” He asked with concern. Sam motioned for Dean to follow him.

          “Okay Sam.” Dean told him as Sam lead him to Lisa’s.

          “Dean you’re back—Oh my God, Sam!” Lisa gasped. Sam chuckled. _Yes I’m back._

          “I’m so glad to see you!” Lisa exclaimed. Sam smiled as he and Dean walked inside. Sam started exploring the house when he noticed the golf clubs. Sam slowly picked them up and showed them to Dean. _Golf. Really?_

          “What is it Sam? Talk to me.” Dean asked, trying to get him to speak.

Sam pointed to the golf clubs again. Dean sighed. _I don’t know why he won’t talk to me, but I don’t care. He’s back, that’s all that matters._

          “What? I like golf sometimes.” Dean asked. Sam chuckled as he grabbed the photo album. He started flipping through the pictures, wanting to know how Dean was when he came back for a year.

When Sam first came back, the first thing he noticed was that his voice was gone.

          He had tried to speak, but he couldn’t make his voice high enough. When he first met Samuel, he wanted to scream, or say anything, but he couldn’t make his damn voice work. Sam looked up when Ben walked in and set his backpack down. Judging by the time, Sam assumed that he had just gotten home from school. When Ben saw Sam he ran up to him, hugging his leg as tight as he could.

          Sam chuckled as he pulled him onto the couch. At least he was at eye level now. Ben had noticed that Sam hadn’t spoken in a while so he decided to try something.

          “ _How are you?_ ” He signed, hoping that Sam could understand.

          “ _I’m okay.”_ Sam signed.

          “ _I’m so happy to see you.”_ Ben smiled. When Sam came back, Samuel was the first one to notice his muteness.

          “You don’t say much do you?” He asked. Sam simply shook his head no. Since then the Campbells decided to teach Sam sign language.

Sam appreciated them teaching him sign language. At least this way he had a way to communicate, even if not a lot of people knew that language.

He also appreciated the fact that they didn’t push him to speak.

          Dean sat down next to Sam, which is when Sam looked up at Dean.

Sam opened the emergency chat app as he handed it to Dean.

          “ _Hey Sam_.” Dean typed.

          “ _Hey Dean_.” Sam replied.

          “ _I missed you._ ” Dean told him.

          “ _I’m sorry.”_ Sam replied.

          _“I tried to make a deal for you_.” Dean told him.

          “ _I thought you were going to leave it alone.”_ Sam demanded.

          “ _I couldn’t do that Sammy.”_ Dean sighed.

          “ _How have you been?”_ Sam asked.

          “ _Not good without you.”_ Dean answered.

          “ _How come you stayed with Lisa?”_ Sam asked.

          “ _It was your dying wish. I couldn’t let you down.”_ Dean sighed.

          “ _Well I’m here now.”_ Sam told him. Lisa then walked in the room with some food she had made for everyone.

          “Hey guys you hungry?” She asked, putting the food on the table.

          “Lisa, you didn’t have to do this.” Dean told her.

          “I know, but Sam’s a guest in this house, and what kind of host would I be if I let him starve?” Lisa chuckled.

          “ _Thank you._ ” Sam signed as they all started eating. Sam listened as Ben, Dean, and Lisa all had a verbal conversation. Their laughter filled the room as they talked about their day. Dean talked about his job, Lisa about Ben’s day at school, Ben about the teachers he hated.

          Sam listened to their conversation, desperately wishing that he could participate in the conversation. After finishing his food, Sam slipped outside, sitting on the ground as he slowly closed his eyes.

          Sam slowly opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by total darkness. He looked around for Dean, Lisa, and Ben. No one was here.

Slowly, he got up. Wherever he was, it was completely empty.

          “Sam?” Ben asked, noticing his absence. Slowly he walked outside to find Sam on the ground, his eyes closed. Ben slowly kneeled next to Sam. Ben quickly realized that Sam wasn’t breathing.

Grabbing Sam’s phone from his pocket, he began to dial 9-1-1.

          “9-1-1 what’s your emergency?” The voice on the phone spoke.

          “He’s not breathing!” Ben gasped.

          “Hey sweetie? I need you to calm down for me okay? Breathe.” The voice instructed. Ben followed the voice’s instructions, slowly breathing out.

          “That’s great. Sweetie where are your parents?” The voice asked.

          “They’re inside the house. I can’t leave him.” Ben told him.

          “Sweetie I need you to get your parents okay?” The voice pleaded.

          “Okay, give me a minute.” Ben told them as he put the phone on speaker, setting it on the ground. Ben then removed the bulky clothing from Sam’s chest, as he kneeled over it. Interlocking his fingers, he pressed the heel of his palm to press down on Sam’s chest, the cpr training that Lisa had taught him kicking in. He started compressions, counting to one hundred in his head.

          Sam eventually started breathing and that’s when Ben grabbed his hand.

          “Hey, you with me?” Ben called after Sam looked at him. Sam slowly grabbed his hand as he stood up. Soon the ambulance arrived and they rushed Sam to the hospital. Ben then walked inside to inform Dean and Lisa of what happened.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So the cpr scene with Ben was inspired by a real life news story which you can read here. http://ktla.com/2015/01/22/11-year-old-girl-who-performed-cpr-on-grandmother-among-those-honored-at-lafd-event/


End file.
